PriPara Chorus
The PriPara Chorus is a complete project Dina hosted along with Lulu Luck on YouTube. Short English covers of some songs from the anime PriPara were posted, which includes solo specials. As of April 2018, there will be a successor, which is the Pri☆Chan Chorus. Singers Idols * Laala Manaka – Jewlie, Dina Naddy * Mirei Minami – Trinity Santos, Miyuki Snow * Sophie Hojo – Rushwing50 * Shion Todo – Konori * Dorothy West – Riikat, Lee Dragonflik * Reona West – Princess Tia * Mikan Shiratama – Sakura Schwein * Aroma Kurosu – Tanyamari7 * Gaaruru – Yume Suzuki * Nao Ehime – Dina Naddy * Falulu – CutieHolic * Nanami Shirai – Haru Katsumi * Jewlie – Jewlie * Kanon – Jariri * Junon – Dina Naddy * Pinon – NicoNicoUsagi * Non Manaka – Sakura Schwein * Chiri Tsukikawa – NicoNicoUsagi * Pepper Taiyou – Jariri * Yui Yumekawa – Jewlie * Nino Nijiro – NicoNicoUsagi * Michiru Kouda – Capisce Ivanly * Shuuka Hanazono – Jewlie * Falala Alarm – Sarah00N Solo specials * Jess Me * Blyssi * Veethie * Jewlie * Dina Naddy Completed songs # Realize! # Make it! (full version included) # 0-Week Old # Solar Flare Sherbet # No D&D Code (backup included) # Let's Go! PriPara! # Marble Make Up (backup included) # A Brand New Me # A Secret In My Heart # Twinkling Star # Heartwarming Love Song # Charismatic Girls # Ready Smile!! # Dream Parade (full version included) # Pretty Prism Paradise (backup included) # Final Show Girl # Love Friend Style (backup included) # Pri to Perfect # Lucky Surprise Birthday # The PriPara Police # Angel of Magic # Twin Mirror Compact # Girl's Fantasy # The Best Birthday Ever # Clocksworth Magic # Brand New Happiness # Ghostly Coaster # Strike! # Just Be Yourself # Sugarless Friend # Love Week Old # Sunshine Bell # Every Devil # Miss Prillionare # Fun! Fun! Winter! Trivia * The songs from Idol Time PriPara would include the lyrics in the videos. * Starting on July 21, the chorus has been put on hiatus, and it has been lifted in August 1. * Some of the songs have backups with current singers of the project. * Two of the songs are reuploads from previous works. * The following characters are not included in the chorus: ** Fuwari Midorikaze ** Hibiki Shikyoin ** Ajimi Kiki ** Cosmo Hojo ** Chanko * The following characters had a double cast: ** Laala Manaka ** Mirei Minami ** Dorothy West * On December 7, an announcement on Twitter and Facebook of upcoming collections was written as an "honor for getting close to earning 100 subscribers". * The 34th song, Miss Prillionare marks a whole year of the PriPara Chorus. * On January 2018, the chorus made collections and posted previews on YouTube. ** On January 16, 2018, a 100 subscribers special was posted and presented by Dina and Jewlie, which includes the announcement of Aikatsu Drama, the collections, and a special questionnaire. Category:Idols Category:Magical Girl Category:Chorus